Don't you know, everything's alright?
by Chitose Kagero
Summary: Noel always hummed a sweet little tune when he was happy, and around Hope. Hope soon learns what it's like when everything goes quiet again... Character death, read and review please!


Noel was always humming a soft little tune, whenever he was with him, and him alone. Hope had never truly thought to ever ask what it was, or where he learned it, because he knew, somehow he would trigger a bad memory. So he would happily listen to him, after they made love, when they walked the streets, hand in hand…And on many other occasions, too many to name in one sitting. It was a little quirk, one he'd grown so accustomed to in his couple months of being in a relationship with the hunter.

He'd never know how much he would miss it when everything went silent once again.

Everything was perfectly fine, as it was always, happy days passed by slowly for the pair, a fight here and there, easily resolved with talk, dinner, and make-up sex. They lived, making plans for the future, making a life for them alone, to get away someday from all the pressures of being the savior of humanity and the reason or the future.

But one thing made all their hopes, so to speak, came crashing down. They were talking, and walking around the city, shopping for new clothes for Noel, so he could start to fit in a little better. He complained about how many stares he got from his familiar clothing when he walked around the city sometimes. They were walking out of a shop, the pair happily carrying bunches of bags and packages. Most if it was for Hope, Noel liking everything that he'd begged him to try on. It's not like Hope usually had much to wear minus his two suits and his uniform, so he could only nod, and let Noel have his fun, while he picked out things for each other. Noel had most of the packages in his hands, taking more than needed as per usual, and walked with a bit of a wobble, trying to balance with the overabundance of objects in his hands.

"Noel, you have let me take something you know…you're overdoing it you know." Hope spoke quietly, chuckling at the other's situation softly. "You're gonna do yourself in with your over protectiveness towards me." Noel scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

"Better to make you happy and die trying…" He smiled softly. "…So don't you worry at all about me. I'm still a spring chicken, I'm not dying anytime soon…you're stuck with me, so deal with it honeycakes." He flashed a bright, toothy smile, before laughing out loud, and then humming that familiar tune of his. Hope shook his head softly, leaning on the other to provide a little bit of support. Noel always hummed that little song…He had to wonder what it was at times.

_**Try not to get worried…**_ _**Try not to turn onto…**_ _**…**__**problems that upset you…**_ _**Don't you know…**_

It was a normal evening, a couple day later, the two of them having some of their alone time, cuddling as they were stripped down to the very least amount of clothing needed.

"I love you so much Noel…" Hope sighed, playing with the other's chocolate locks contently, twisting them around his slender and pale fingers, braiding them and watching as the loose twists undid themselves. "You'll never know how much though…" He mused sweetly, kissing the crown of the other's head.

"…Is that a challenge my love…?" He turned his head to looked at the other, that familiar glint of lust in his eyes, and a feral smirk across his face. "How about we test who's lov-" He was cut off, as he clutched his chest tightly, coughing up blood. Hope was in a frenzy, calling the hospital, making sure Noel wasn't dying just yet, getting dressed, his heart thumping a thousand miles a minute as he stressed. Noel just laid there, moaning and…Crying in pain. He didn't want to seem weak to Hope…But every inch of his being hurt, and he felt like someone was squeezing him from the inside, strangling the life out of him. This wasn't right, he was only twenty, he had a whole life ahead of him, didn't he..? He saved millions of people, so didn't that give him the right to live…?

_**…**__**Everything's alright,**_ _**Yes everything's fine…**_

Noel still wasn't waking up, it had been two weeks, going on three. He was hooked up to a thousand machines, needles and tubes protruding from his tanned skin, which got paler by the day. His hair lost it's subtle shine, no longer soft, but brittle, looking like muddy straw. Hope stood by his side whenever he wasn't working, talking idly. They say if you talk to someone's in a coma it'll be easier for them to come back. He figured at one point the hunter would wake up just to keep him quiet…But he still had hope. Noel was a strong man, he could get through this…

_**And we want you to sleep well tonight…**_ _**Let the world turn without you tonight…**_ _**If we try…**_ _**We'll get by…**_ _**So forget about us tonight…**_

Weeks slowly became months, months became a year, a year became two. No Noel, at all. Hope was slowly losing it, he couldn't take it. He stopped visiting, he didn't want to see him like that…He was just so broken, so weak, he didn't want the memories he still had of the hunter to be tainted. and no one questioned it at all, none of them wanted to see him like that. Hope would go to sleep quietly, every night he would try and hum the little song he used to hear. He never got it right, it never came out like Noel would make it. He'd just sob into his pillow, until he passed out. He hated this quiet, it made him feel alone again. the others offered a place to stay, or to just stay in the space that Hope's bed had, but he refused, yelling madly about how that space belonged only to Noel, and Noel alone.

_**Sleep and I shall soothe you  
Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead  
oh Then you'll feel  
Everything's all right  
Yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet**_

Then the one called he prayed he'd never get, it came. He broke down in the kitchen, breaking the glass he had in hand, getting blood on his white kitchen tiles, sobbing. He had weeks of planning for Noel's funeral, it had to be public, he and Lightning had decided in the end, because everyone knew noel on the streets, they all send him flowers and cards once he got sick. Everything else, it went by in a blur. He felt numb, he just didn't feel anything without him. When the day finally came, he had to smile a little when he saw the hunter's face. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping, taking a nap from hunting, dressed in his familiar purple garb. He sighed, voice breaking as he placed a rose over his interlocked fingers. He shook his head, with a softspoken goodbye, before walking away. The rest of the day was spent under Lightning's arm, as he cried, well sobbed, into her chest. He was gone, for good this time, and it finally dawn ed upon the director.

_**Close your eyes**_  
_**Close your eyes**_  
_**And relax**_  
_**Think of nothing tonight**_

He was dreaming, he had to be, Noel was here with him, but it couldn't be…

"Hope…" Noel smiled, sighing mixed emotions of happiness with sadness. "I'm so sorry I left you like this…I thought I would be able to live longer if I wa-" He was silenced by a pale finger pressing against his lips.

"It's alright…Are you okay now t-though…?" His voice broke a little, wanting to cry. Noel responded with a nod, before Hope spoke again. "…Can I come with you…?" He half-begged.

"You can't that's not right…" He looked at him, half wanting to take up his offer. But Hope's look got him. "What about the others the-"

"I don't care." His eyes hardened, a frown coming across his face. "All that matters to me is you, alright…? I don't wanna be alone again Noel…" He half begged, grabbing onto the hunter's waist.

"You won't be alone Hope, you have your family, and they'll be there for you. I'm just one..Kid. I don't think I should be the one that ends your life so early…" He sighed softly, fingers tangling in silver strands. "You can't live happy without me?" Hope simply shook his head softly, not wanting to ruin the moment with his voice. It was true. Noel was his everything, and had been for over five hundred years, when they met in the Yaschas Massif. He wasn't going to loose him like the others. "…You're being selfish."

"You know what Noel? I. Don't. Care. I've given my life up for the future, and I got you in return. I'm not going to let you go so easily…" He gripped tightly onto the cloth of Noel's shirt, crying now. "So please, let me come with you, or I'll do it myself…" He sobbed into Noel's chest, arms wrapping around his neck. "I-i-i need you, like air to breathe. Like a plant needs sunshine. Like a fire needs a spark to start…" He spoke slowly and softly, before pressing his lips to Noel's, with a contented sigh. It had been too long, for the both of them. Two years of Noel being in a coma, ten years since his funeral. Hope was lonely, everyone else had moved on and made their own lives. Lightning had found love in Fang, that wasn't truly a surprise. Serah and Snow, they got married, finally. Sazh and Dajh lived happily, Sazh finally finding a nice woman to settle down with. Vanille…she tried to make Hope happy, she truly did. And he didn't hate her for that. But she knew Noel was the only one for Hope. she knew to never take up the space in his bed. She just stood in his large apartment, staying there to make sure Hope was kept healthy and somewhat sane. "Don't you still love me? Even though I'm old and unsightly now…I'm still the man you knew twelve years ago…" He looked up with glassy eyes, his entire being shaking with anticipation of Noel's answer. He was a weak man indeed, begging for death from his lover like this…But he couldn't live like this anymore. He would have taken his life a long time ago…But he couldn't take it if Vanille would try to stop him, or even worse, Lightning. He could see Noel taking a rather large gulp of air, before sighing.

"If you're so insistent…I can't deny you happiness now, can I?" He said with a small smile, playing with the other's hair again. "Do you think…your parents will like me…?" He asked idly, suddenly worried.

"I'm sure they will, they'll have to deal with it otherwise." Hope smiled, for the first time in nearly thirteen years.

"I've always loved you Hope."

"I love you too, Noel." Famous, last words.

_**Close your eyes**_  
_**Close your eyes**_  
_**And relax**_  
_**Think of nothing tonight...**_


End file.
